warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SunClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'None ---- "Follow me!" Firepoppy yowled from far below Burnfeather. The reddish tom leaned over the rock face, crouching low so the wind wouldn't blow him off his paws. At the bottom sitting in the sand was his golden brown sister, staring up at him with a twitching tail. "Firepoppy, this is a horrible idea. You know I can't climb that well, and Palmpaw is barely an apprentice, and she's not even our apprentice!" Beside him, he heard Palmpaw snort about being called barely an apprentice, which was cut off as a gust of wind brought sand in her face. Sneezing, Palmpaw leaped to her paws and glared defiantly at Burnfeather. "I'm an apprentice now! Who cares if its only been a few days? I'm ready, I'm strong, I can do it!" she turned to look down at Firepoppy below. "I'll see you soon, Firepoppy!" she howled, cheerfully leaping off the edge of the rock and landing on the one below. "That's the spirit, Palmpaw! Feel the rock scrape your pads! Doesn't it feel awesome? And the wind threatening to blow you off the ledge!" Firepoppy yowled encouragement while Burnfeather stayed at the top, watching with a cross between an annoyed and troubled face. ''Firepoppy, not again! Remember what happened last time? '' 13:48, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Songpool raced sat in camp, licking her ruffled fur. She had nothing better to do. "It's just sad, this Clan can't even have an adventure, as it's to boring," she meowed to nobody in particular. She just wanted to cause trouble. (does anyone have someone to mentor palmpaw?) "Look, I'm doing it, I'm almost down!" Palmpaw boasted, giving Burnfeather an I-told-you-so glare from below. Burnfeather kept his usual frown on his face as he observed silently, praying for the apprentice to make it down safely. ''What will her mentor say if she gets hurt? ''Palmpaw crouched ready to take a leap to the next rock, when a strong gust of wind blew hard into her, knocking her off her paws and sailing off the rockface. "Palmpaw!" both warriors screeched as the apprentice slammed onto the few rocks that covered the ground below, and there was a sickening crack. The last thing Palmpaw felt was horrible pain in her leg before black spots covered her sight and everything vanished. Burnfeather watched helplessly as Firepoppy hurried toward the young molly. "She's hurt! Get help!" she yowled, eyes shocked. No need to tell him twice, Burnfeather was already racing through the sand towards camp. 21:29, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Songpool was laying in the camp when suddenly she saw Burnfeather. ''He's probably just mooning over something that doesn't need to be a big deal, ''she thought. Bursting into camp and wiping sand from his face, Burnfeather yowled with frantic eyes, "Someone help! Palmpaw is hurt! She fell off the rockface!" 21:36, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Songpool rolled her eyes. "What do you think I am? A medicine cat?" She sighed. "I'll come anyway, since I obviously need to tell you that it's probably just a sprain or somethin'." She sighed, heaving herself to her paws, and padding after Burnfeather. "I don't think it's a sprain, there was a loud cracking sound when she landed, and she's unconscious!" Burnfeather told Songpool in a rush, a shudder passing down his spin at the memory of the sound and sight. "I shouldn't have let Firepoppy take her down there, she's a new apprentice and now she's already hurt. I should've tried to stop it," he murmured mournfully as he speedwalked. ''It's my fault Palmpaw's hurt! '' 21:43, August 28, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch you know I'm the med cat right) "Someone help! Palmpaw is hurt...!" Snowleaf quickly ran back into her den, dropping the herbs she just picked. ''I'll organize it later. She grabbed another batch of herbs in her mouth and set out. When she got to Palmpaw, she saw her unconscious body on the gorund. "What's going on here? And why didn't you come to get me sooner?" She asked, her voice clear and stern. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 23:01, August 28, 2017 (UTC) (ye i know) Burnfeather and Songpool had walked on and reached the apprentice. The reddish toms ears flattened defensively. "I went to get help!" pushing that aside, he leaned over the apprentice. "Is she hurt really bad?" Firepoppy sat quietly to the side. 23:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) "Please answer my questions," said Snowleaf, trying to keep her patience. "Anyway, she's looks bad(if that's okay with you), but she should wake up in a few sunhighs. We'll see how she feels after that." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:31, August 28, 2017 (UTC) (yeah, she broke her leg on the rocks) "It's my fault for what happened," Firepoppy meowed, stepping forward. "I pushed her into coming down the rocks, a gust of wind blew her off. She landed and... well, you know everything from there." Burnfeather winced at his sisters words. But both of them were relieved to hear Palmpaw would at least wake up. 23:34, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Snowleaf didn't know really what to say to Firepoppy without having it come out mean. She wanted to tell her that she really shouldn't have put Palmpaw on the rocks but the only way of saying it she thought was a bit rude because she's already pushing pressure on herself, so why add more pressure? So she ignored Firepoppy's explanation and went on. "I'll carry her to my den." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:38, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstorm was carefully placing her caught prey on the fresh-kill pile, but a cry alerted her to three figures coming in to camp, and heading straight for the medicine den. "Hey! Is that my apprentice?" The auburn she-cat flew towards the den, knocking some other cats over, and panting as she peered inside. "Palmpaw!" she cried. "My apprentice! What happened?" She glared at the assembled cats, and her eyes passed over Firepoppy and Burnfeather. "Firepoppy . . ." she growled, sliding out her sharpened claws. "Tell me. Now!" forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:43, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy's heart dropped when she saw Wolfstorm. She wanted to say something funny and sarcastic but now at a time like this wasn't right. At least she had the sense to know that. "Look, Wolfstorm... so uh, Palmpaw begged me to take her -" she cut off when Burnfeather shoved her. With a sigh, Firepoppy admitted, "Okay, okay... I pushed Palmpaw into going down the rocks. A gust of wind blew her off and she... well she got hurt." 23:48, August 28, 2017 (UTC) "Like I told the others, she's going to wake in a few days and we'll see how she feels then so we can take the stuff from there," said Snowleaf. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:50, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstorm tried very hard not to leap at Firepoppy. ''At least contact me when you take her StarClan knows where! She took a step forward towards the golden-brown tabby. "How dare you! You dare take my apprentice out to the rockface? You dare train her without me?! I'll make sure the leader hears about this!" With that, she stormed out, her mind cleared of anything else except getting Firepoppy in trouble. That she-cat was no good anyways. One step in the wrong direction and the warrior would find out she had no fur left. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy snorted, anger burning her pelt. She wanted to argue with Wolfstorm, oh man did she, but Wolfstorm was already gone by the time she could think of some good comments. "Looks like I'm in trouble again," ''she puffed, turning to Burnfeather. "You need to listen to me when I advise you! Palmpaw would be safe and you wouldn't have stepped on Wolfstorm's tail." Firepoppy scowled at this. "Look, I can try talking to Wolfstorm, maybe your punishment won't be that horrible if I do," Burnfeather mewed when he suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for his sister. "I don't want her to rip your pelt off, but that'd be nice of you to try," Firepoppy replied glumly. Burnfeather nodded and with that, padded after Wolfstorm. He wondered if he should wait for her to cool down... but oh well, too late. "Hey, Wolfstorm," he called, pausing to gather words. 00:09, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstorm whipped around to see Burnfeather, the more sensible one of the two. "What do you want?" she muttered, her heart softening a little. "Is this about Firepoppy and Palmpaw?" She glared at the leader's den. "Because I'm talking to our leader, no matter what." She stalked over the den. "You know, Firepoppy's a bad influence on my apprentice. Can you keep her away from Palmpaw?" Her face felt hot, and her voice rose. "Remember when Palmpaw fell in the lake? Or when they ended up as captives in SoulClan? (pause is this okay for the background Patch?) Do you ''remember? I don't want Firepoppy near Palmpaw. Ever. Excuse me, but I need to see our leader." forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:19, August 29, 2017 (UTC) (sure its cool) Burnfeather followed her, listening to the cold harsh truth he was aware of, but it hurt hearing it in the open. "I know Firepoppy is a horrible influence, I do. But I think she's learned her lession this time, I know she should have before, but I think she really does feel bad about this." She looked so shocked and in pain at the sight of Palmpaw... ''He trailed off, thinking he wasn't explaining very well. If his sister got punished, then so would he. "If Firepoppy will be punished, then so will I," he meowed, guilt flooding over him once more. "I knew how reckless Firepoppy was, and I watched and did nothing as Palmpaw went after her. I should have done something, I could've stopped it... but I didn't... its just as much my fault as it is Firepoppy's," he stopped to take a breath. "Wolfstorm, I'm so sorry." 01:52, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Mistflight watched ruefully from thhe nursery, jealously washing over her. ''Oh Speckleflame, I wish you were here... ''She licked her paw and ran it over her ears, closing her eyes. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:37, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw sat patiently in the medicine cat den, thinkinig hard. ''Is this comfrey, no, it's gotta be burdock root... No! It ''has ''to be borage... "Oh I don't know! I just don't know!" She burst out, exasperated. "I can't do this! Honestly, being a warrior would be easier!" Hawkpaw scratched at the ground with her sharp claws, eyes narrowed, trying to fight back upset tears. I honestly think this is too hard... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:44, August 29, 2017 (UTC) "Calm down, Hawkpaw," said Snowleaf dragged in Palmpaw. "Almost every medicine cat apprentice has the same problem too. You'll get it one day. Just believe in yourself, and you'll be there before you know it." (guys should we timeskip until Palmpaw wakes up) [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 11:34, August 29, 2017 (UTC) (i'm inbetween; what does everyone else think? and we can have Burn and Mist interact a bit, just to see if they'll work. i don't really think i want him to already be mates with someone) Firepoppy still sat by the medicine den, watching as Snowleaf dragged the limp body of Palmpaw into her den. She shook her head ruefully as grief and anger stabbed her heart. ''I shouldn't have done this. If any cat was truly meant to fall, it should have been me. I should have learned since that time Palmpaw blinded herself! ''She caught sight of her brother and Wolfstorm talking out of the corner of her eye, but little hope flared in her. ''Why did I let him, because what's the point? My leg should be broken and head banged on rocks for what I did. '' 13:31, August 29, 2017 (UTC) (okay) Snowleaf stared at Palmpaw for a moment. "I think it's time we can apply some herbs. Hawkpaw, please make a poultice out of comfrey root," she ordered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:48, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Rising to her paws, Firepoppy silently left camp. She wanted some time to herself. ''Okay, I admit, I should have talked to Wolfstorm before taking Palmpaw out anyway. She ''is ''her mentor, afterall. ''The golden brown tabby's steps flattered. ''Wow, I would not be a good mentor. I think that's sad but funny, but mostly sad. '' 22:00, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw got to her paws and started searching the herb stocks for comfrey. ''Oh no I don't remember... ''She stopped in front of one of the clefts in the wall where some tangy scented herbs were. ''Gosh I hope this is confrey... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:56, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Mistflight hopped to her paws and struggled out of the den, her heavily expecting belly slowing her down. She used to be swift, but not since she was expectant with Speckleflame's kits.'' She bounded over to where Wolfstorm and Burnfeather were discussing heatedly about Palmpaw's accident. Mistflight winced inwardly. ''Palmpaw is my kit and I let her get hurt! "Burnfeather, Wolfstorm," she greeted politely, keeping her gaze firmly away from Burnfeather, who was shuffling his paws awkwardly by the sound of it. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:01, August 30, 2017 (UTC) (we really need a leader soon so I can call him/her by name) Wolfstorm impatiently scraped the ground in front with her paws, then heard paw steps behind her. She smelled a familiar scent, but didn't recognize it until she turned around. "Mistflight!" she mewed cheerfully. Seeing the queen's troubled face her own face soured a bit. "Um, is this about your daughter? Because I'm going to talk to our leader . . . and see if he'll give Firepoppy a little something." She shuffled her paws awkwardly. Oh no. Mistflight is one of my friends, but will she get mad at me? forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:22, August 30, 2017 (UTC) (anyone is welcome to request the leader, soo anyone up for it? also, i said i'm not sure if i want burnfeather to have a mate yet, i could make a tom for her though, and palmpaw is welcome to be her daughter) 00:36, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Burnfeather shifted his weight when Mistflight came over and guilt flooded through him once more. Palmpaw was Mistflight's daughter; he had failed her too. "Palmpaw will be okay, according to Snowleaf. She'll awaken soon," he mewed, looking back toward the medicine den and frowned when he didn't see Firepoppy there. Now where has she gone off to? '' Speckleflame padded into camp quickly. He had heard about Palmpaw and was deeply worried. Anger burned his throat. ''This is Firepoppy's fault! One of the young ones got hurt because of her, yet again! ''He tried to stick his face in the den to see but pulled away, letting out an annoyed hiss when the medicine cats had the whole den cramped. 01:01, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "Speckleflame!" Mistflight shrieked when she saw her mate enter the camp, racing over to him and pressing her muzzle into her mate's shoulder. "Our daughter is hurt!" She wailed. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:27, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstorm stormed into the leader's den. "Enough!" she cried, aware of the glare her leader was giving her. She, like the other cats, was intimidated by the glare. But she was too angry to care. "You let Firepoppy get away with ''everything! Everything! You let her take Palmpaw swimming as a kit! Guess what? Palmpaw nearly drowned! Firepoppy takes Palmpaw exploring while I settle down for the night! They end up as captives and who gets in trouble? ME! You favor your precious "poppy" and that's why she gets the special treatment, right? I was sleeping like every other normal cat. But Firepoppy, she takes Palmpaw out on only her second day of apprenticeship. Now we're at war with SoulClan! AND APPARENTLY IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" The she-cat's breath was loud and clear. Her voice raised, her heart booming. The face should be clear: you do nothing to right the wrongs of Firepoppy. Stalking away, she figured she should find someone to vent on, so she wouldn't be so angry. Right outside were Mistflight and Burnfeather, with Speckleflame next to them. She decided to talk to Burnfeather, and give him a second chance. "Burnfeather!" she gasped. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I . . . you know how I get when I'm angry. But if I'm honest, everything should've been consulted with me first. I would've let her had a chance at the rockface, eventually. After hunting and fighting, obviously. And . . . oh gosh I'm so angry and I'm ranting and venting right? But am I rambling? Is this a prank? I can't tell anymore, I'm that emotional. Sorry," she whimpered, with an embarrassed glance at the surrounding cats, who were staring at her weirdly. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 02:37, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Mistflight brushed her whiskers against Speckleflame just as Woftstorm rejoined them, a sorrowful look on her face. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:42, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Burnfeather blinked at the she-cat. He had overheard her speaking with their leader; he knew Firepoppy was annoying to her, but he had never realized how much it upsetted her. "It's okay, Wolfstorm," he mewed calmly after she finished, resting his tail reassuringly on her shoulder. "I understand your frustration. I never realized how bad everything really was..." How it was for you... you were blamed for Firepoppy's messes, and your apprentice always got into troubled with her. ''"It'll be okay." Speckleflame nuzzled Mistflight's nose and held back a growl. It was Firepoppy's fault their daughter was hurt. "How is she? Have you seen her?" he asked in a softer tone he used only for his family. 03:03, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "She didn't seem okay when I saw her," Mistflight admitted softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. One of the unborn kits unside of her kicked, and it made her sadder. ''Maybe they know what happened to their sister... Mistflight fought back a wail of distraught as she admitted the truth. Palmpaw, was in a bad way. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:07, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "She'll be okay," Speckleflame said softly, resting his chin on Mistflight's head. "Palmpaw is strong. I know she'll be fine." He let out a long sigh. "I want her to have nothing to do with Firepoppy any longer," he muttered. 03:13, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Mistflight's ears perked at Speckleflame's words. I can't help but agree with him if it means Palmpaw get's hurt in the process... ''She licked Speckleflame's cheek affectionately. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "How are you and the kits," Speckleflame in a soft voice to his mate, eyeing her large belly. They would be born soon. Hopefully Palmpaw would be okay enough to see them. 13:05, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "Hawkpaw, are you holding comfrey root? Congrats! You just recognized comfrey! Now make it into a poultice. I go ahead and see how the others are doing," said Snowleaf. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:39, August 30, 2017 (UTC) (gonna have palm wake now) Palmpaw faintly heard voices around her and cracked open an eye, only to shut it instantly in pain. The light was so bright... and her head throbbed... But she kept trying and at last, was able to open them and keep them like that. She glanced around the medicine den, confusion bright in her gaze. "Where... am I?" 19:58, August 31, 2017 (UTC) "The kits are going well," Mistflight replied to Speckleflame. "They're practising their fighting moves already by the feel of it!" She heard a rustle near the medicine cat den and scented the air. "Palmpaw's awake!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:17, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ''"Palmpaw's awake!" ''At this, Snowleaf jerked her head around. "Palmpaw! You've waken! How are you feeling? Hawkkpaw, we could use that poultice now," said Snowleaf. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 21:44, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Palmpaw looked around with wide blury eyes, finding Snowleaf. "Uhh... my head hurts... and my leg hurts... really bad," the cream and white tabby responded, trying to move her front leg but gasped when pain shot through it and let it fall back. 21:49, August 31, 2017 (UTC) "Don't try to move it - not yet. Just stay still until Hawkpaw finishes the poultice. I go ahead and find some feverfew for you to eat," Snowleaf said, going into her herbs and picking out the daisy-like flower with the sharp tangy smell and small soft leaves. "Eat this," she ordered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 21:59, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Palmpaw grunted, leaning down to eat it, chewing it fast and forcing her face to remain expressionless despite the bitter taste. "Is it broken?" she asked quietly. --- Speckleflame whipped his head toward the medicine den, bounding over and shoving his face inside, determined to see his daughter. 22:05, August 31, 2017 (UTC) "The leg? Yeah, it's broken. I keep telling Hawkpaw to make that poultice, but she's taking so long so I'll see if she needs any help making it," said Snowleaf. She walked away to where Hawkpaw was standing. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:50, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstorm bounded over to where her apprentice was. "Palmpaw! Palmpaw! Are you okay? You okay? Promise me you won't go on that rockface without ''my permission, got it? Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Gratitude and excitement made her words spill over, and although everyone knew she was a rambler, they always seemed annoyed by it. Well they're just going have to deal with it, she thought, irritated. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:08, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Snowleaf was realieved to see Wolfstorm in a good mood. The last time she checked, Wolfstorm was yelling at Firepoppy. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:14, August 31, 2017 (UTC) "I'm okay," Palmpaw answered her mentor, cowering a little. "I promise I won't go to the rockface without you knowing again." Glancing at her leg, she asked. "When can I train again?" Speckleflame ignored Wolfstorm and the medicine cats, sitting in front of his daughter with angry eyes, which made her cower more. "Why were you so stupid, kit!? You could've been killed. Now, I don't want you hanging out with that 'Poppy anymore." At that, Palmpaw nearly leaped to her paws in dismay. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" Meanwhile, Burnfeather followed everyone, but stuck outside so he wouldn't crowd the den. Relief made his legs shaky and he still felt a little guilty. 00:08, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Mistflight nuzzled Palmpaw's head lovingly and glared at Speckleflame, her belly swaying beneath her. "Palmpaw, it's okay if you play with Firepoppy, just be more careful." She glanced at Speckleflame apollogetically. "I'm sorry my love," she whispered. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:15, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Speckleflame glared at his mate for a moment. "Everytime she's around her, she gets in danger, we've told her this before, and its happpened, yet again," he mewed, wrinkling his nose and turning to glare at Palmpaw, his eyes challenging her to defy him. Palmpaw returned the same steely glare and kept her jaws shut. With a satisfied snort, Speckleflame weaved through the others and slipped through the entrance. Anger made Palmpaw more dizzy than she already was. How dare Speckleflame do this? ''Fine then. Let him be happy and think I'm obeying him, when I sneak around with Firepoppy behind his back. '' 13:59, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw chewed up the poultice as quickly as she could, before spitting it out just as Snowleaf padded over. The medicine cat took the poultice and dipped her head to the apprentice, before leaving the tiny herb store, Hawkpaw trotting after her, long, bushy tail sweeping the ground. - Mistflight exited the medicine cat den, her heart aching. ''I really should have defended Speckleflame... I believe in his statement. ''She glanced around the clearing, finally spotting Speckleflame and bounding over to him. "I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, her chest heaving for breath. ''Boy, these kits have made it hard for me. At least with Palmpaw it was only her! "I should have spoken up for myself!" She panted. "Because I agree, Firepoppy and Palmpaw ''should not ''be allowed together." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:49, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Songpool was back in camp. "Sorry about what? And what do Palmpaw and Firefern have to do with anything?" She meowed. She flicked her tail and padded into the warriors' den. "Just sort out your fox-dung, and don't yell in camp, honey," she purred. Category:Roleplay Pages